Talk:Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow/@comment-7180588-20170305220011/@comment-7180588-20170306233342
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *5:00 Chase McFly Hello *5:01 Duggie Davenport I can RP for 30 minutes *5:01 Chase McFly Kay *Should we invite others? *Like Leana and Rockergirl? *5:02 Duggie Davenport then I might be able to RP at about 7 your time. *5:02 Chase McFly Kay *5:02 Duggie Davenport yeah. *5:02 Chase McFly Can you invite them while I find here we left off? *Where *Oh Yeah, Juliet's alive... *Not anymore *Lexi 2: sorry, my mistake *Anyways, i have created dozens of hardships for your team, Charlie *So ha ha ha *(She geoleaps away) *Zuri: I think I know a way we can save veerybody *Everybody *5:15 Duggie Davenport Here I am. *Charlie: what do we do team? *5:15 Chase McFly Zuri: I'll call my husband *He and his siblings will know what to do *5:16 Duggie Davenport Who is your husband *5:16 Chase McFly He's with our kids right now *His name's Parker Rooney *I'll give him a call. *5:17 Duggie Davenport Parker Rooney. Oh boy, I know her cousib she is Maya's sister *5:17 Chase McFly Zuri: Wow, things sure are crazy *Hey, parker *5:18 Duggie Davenport Parker: Hey, Zuzu *5:18 Chase McFly Can you bring Diggie, Maddie, Liv, Holden, and the kids here instantly? *5:18 Duggie Davenport yeah. *5:18 Chase McFly Awesome! *5:19 Duggie Davenport See you Zucchini. *5:19 Chase McFly (Parker arrives with the others) *5:19 Duggie Davenport Here we are. *5:19 Chase McFly Ravi: So, we need you guys to help us defeat an eveil vilalin *Alex: Who is in the body of my sister-in-law *5:20 Duggie Davenport Maddie and Diggie: sweet let's do this!!!! *5:20 Chase McFly Riley: I just got a call from dad. He thinks he's a kid again. *5:21 Duggie Davenport evie M: not again *5:21 Chase McFly Berry: Marie, use your bionic tracking device *Where does it say Skylarks is? *Elaine: I feel bored *5:22 Duggie Davenport She is at a warehouse owned by EAF Industries *5:22 Chase McFly John: To the time-carrier! *5:23 Duggie Davenport Great. Wait she just passed into the wizard workd *from the warehouse *5:23 Chase McFly Elaine: Elaine, Evelyn Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi *Elaine: Oh no.. *She could pose a threat to all of my kind *(Elaine and Evie swap bodies) *5:25 Duggie Davenport okay alert the people in charge of Wizards World. *5:25 Chase McFly Elaine (from evie's body): On it! *Elaine: Hello, Justin? *Max *Dad *Anyone? *I need help! *5:26 Duggie Davenport Max: hello. *5:26 Chase McFly Skylarks has invaded the wizard world! *We must defeat her! *5:27 Duggie Davenport What is it Elaine, why do you sound so weird. Okay I will alert everyone in wizard world and call in the wizard police and armies *5:27 Chase McFly Ellen: I suppose that just this once we'll let you into the wizard world *Martin: But we must obliviate you guys soon after *Doug: Natalie, super-speed the time-carrier to the train station. *5:28 Duggie Davenport Okay. Just let us in. *5:28 Chase McFly *Sub stion *Station *5:29 Duggie Davenport Why the train station? We are not going to Hogwarts. *5:29 Chase McFly Alex: Here is the lair *And there is the portal *Hurry through! *5:30 Duggie Davenport All the bionic people have wizard apps by the way. *5:30 Chase McFly Rebecca: wait we do? *Awesome! *Xander: Nobody panic *5:30 Duggie Davenport So no need to obliviate us. Let me activate the apps. *5:30 Chase McFly We're here now! *5:31 Duggie Davenport Remote activation worked they are on. *Great. *5:31 Chase McFly Clarie: Marie, where is Skylarks now? *5:31 Duggie Davenport My scanner is not working!!! *i guess earth tech does not work good here. *5:32 Chase McFly Jackson: Oh np *No *5:32 Duggie Davenport Wait is there a way we can find her using magic *5:32 Chase McFly Alex: Wait, maybe this Sorcerer's Map will help us *It's sort of like the Marauder's Map but for the whole wizard world *5:33 Duggie Davenport Great use it. *5:33 Chase McFly Skylarks is two Earth Blocks away *5:33 Duggie Davenport Gtg *5:33 Chase McFly Bye!